1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental handpiece, consisting of a gripping sleeve part with a built-in air motor for the drive of a treating implement which is supported within the gripping sleeve part, wherein the gripping sleeve part has a detachable connecting member associated therewith; and the air motor has a control device possessing a handgrip associated therewith for changing the direction of rotation of the air motor; and wherein the connecting member is further provided with two passageways having outlet orifices connectable with the air motor for, respectively, the infeed of driving air and the discharge of exhaust air.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A dental handpiece of that type has become known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 30 09 337. In this known handpiece, the control device is arranged within the gripping sleeve part. It is a frequent occurrence that due to reasons necessitated by the operation or the treatment, the air motor-gripping sleeve part which is connected with the connecting member so as to be easily detachable; for example, a gripping sleeve part which is adapted for the drilling out of tooth cavities, is to be exchanged for a differently constructed gripping sleeve part; for example, which is adapted for the treating of a tooth root canal. In order to, in every instance, ensure that the treating person can change the direction of rotation of the air motor; in effect, reverse from clockwise rotation to counterclockwise rotation, it is necessary that each gripping sleeve part which is connectable with the connecting member must be provided with a control device for changing the direction of rotation. As a result, there is obtained a complex mounting or bearing support.